marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
World War Hulks Vol 1 1
... | Editor6_1 = Nathan Cosby | Writer6_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler6_1 = Ig Guara | Inker6_1 = Ig Guara | Colourist6_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer6_1 = Joe Sabino | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Outside Telluride Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** Avengers' Hideout * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Intelligencia hideout Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Hellcarrier Items: * Vehicles: * Hellcarrier | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Hellcarrier | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * Hellcarrier | Notes = Continuity Notes Game Face: * This story states that Asgard is located in Oklahoma. At the time of this story, Thor recreated his home over the city of Brixton, Oklahoma circa . It is later destroyed in until Odin recreated it in it's proper dimension in . * Marlo and Rick mention the following events: ** Marlo's recent transformation into the Harpy, as seen in . ** The accident that created the Hulk, which happened in . ** The death of Betty Ross in . At the time of this story, Rick and Marlo were unaware that Betty was resurrected by the Intelligencia, as seen in . Nobody Dies Forever: * This story takes place after the events of . * Captain America recounts how Glenn Talbot was captured by the Russians years ago. This happened in . He was ultimatley freed in . Talbot was killed battling the Hulk in . * Captain America recounts back when he was a Russian operative known as the Winter Soldier. During World War II, when he was Bucky, Cap was seemingly killed in a drone plane explosion as seen in . He was actually recovered by the Russians and brainwashed into their soldier he was eventually restored to normal during the events of - . * The man who Captain America recognizes as Glenn Talbot is actually a Life Model Decoy as revealed in . Ram * This story takes place after the events of . * This is the Glenn Talbot LMD. Heroic Efforts: * Samson recounts a number of events from his past: ** The experiment that gave him his powers in . ** His battle against the Hulk from . Object of Desire: * She-Hulk was captured by the Intelligencia in . Red She-Hulk was tricked into thinking that she had killed She-Hulk in . Stupid Champagne Room!: * This story takes place during the events of . Chronology Notes Flashbacks in this issue affect the chronology of characters in this story. The affected characters are: Nobody Dies Forever: * This story takes place during the Fall of the Hulks/World War Hulks event. As such characters appearing in various stories appear concurrently in other tales. The affected characters are: Stupid Champagne Room! Page 4: * * Page 5: * * Page 6: * * Page 8: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14686 }}